Two Teachers
by Geckoshan
Summary: Harry and Snape left England after the war to find a life away from the press in Ohio. snarry
1. Chapter 1

Two Teachers

Harry and Snape left England after the war to find a life away from the press in Ohio.

Introduction

Harry and Snape fell in love during occlumency lessons after Severus discovered that all he believed about the boy-who-lived was a lie. They married in secret shortly before Dumbledore was killed. After the battle of Hogwarts harry was able to save his husband by getting to him in time, leaving him only faintly scarred and a free man once he testified against the other death eaters. Hounded by the press harry and Sev planned their escape, telling only a select few of where they planned to go.

We join them as they begin their new life at William McKinley high school…

Chapter 1

"Harry! We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"how? School doesn't start for another hour and a half and it doesn't take even half that to get there." Replied Harry as he tumbled down the stairs…. Missing a sock, Severus noted.

"for a student maybe" Severus sighed "but we are teachers now, that means we need to get there early; meet the principle, review lesson plans, set up. Did you think all these things just happed by magic….." he looked at Harrys face "oh merlin you did, didn't you! You idiot! You haven't planned any of your classes have you!"

Harrys face got redder and redder.

"you know I'm no good at planning things, I was just going to … go with it..."

Severus groaned, head in his hands "let's just get going, thank merlin your only teaching gym"

"hey! Mr big shot chemistry professor. Have I told you how good your arse looks in that suit yet?"

"several times brat, now get in the car."

"just because you couldn't be bothered to learn how to drive…"

"car now!"

Kurt looked up as a red porche 911 screamed into the carpark. Now that was a car, just because he was gay didn't mean that he didn't know the car was hot! He was just starting to wonder what new student _here_ could possibly have enough money for that, when the car braked hard into a staff space and two men stepped out. One was tall dark and fucking scary, the other was much shorter (barely over 5ft) and fucking gorgeous!

"what you staring at... oh wow!" Blane said next to him.

"I know right" Kurt replied.

"welcome back students to another year at mckinly high. I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our staff this year, a Mr Harrison Black who will be teaching gym and professor Severus Snape who will for some reason, despite his numerous awards and high degree level, be teaching you chemistry."

Behind the principle Severus smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"I hope you will all make them feel very welcome" the principle continued "dismissed"

Kurt and Blane walked into their first gym class that morning rather apprehensive about what was about to happen. They were never the most popular people in the changing room as one might imagine.

They walked into the changing room only to find the new gym teacher dancing around the room half naked to shake it off by Taylor swift. The rest of the class was also stood there slightly stunned. Mr black looked much younger up close he couldn't be much older than them.

Their teacher finally noticed them but surprisingly didn't stop dancing and instead beckoned them over to join him.

"come on guys, warm up time! Get changed and join me!" Harry shouted, wiggling his hips to the music.

"I ain't dancing to no pansy ass music!" exclaimed Asmo.

"then you can leave" stated Harry, stilling suddenly, his voice creepily chilling. Kurt shivered as those luminous emerald eyes swept over him.

"although" continued Harry, "I do believe that dropping gym means you forfeit your position on the football team, which I assume you are rather attached to considering the grip you have on that ridiculous jacket? Correct?"

"yes" Asmo ground out.

"yes sir"

"yes sir"

"brilliant, everyone join me in the gym when your changed."

By the time all the students were changed and out Harry was back to his normal (to most people) smiling self.

"right then people, let's get started." said Harry. "according to this lesson plan thing they handed me you are all supposed to be able to climb the rope. So get to it!"

Harry watched on, surprised at how the students struggled with the seemingly simple task.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I am shocked at the amount of response this gathered, I really wasn't expecting anyone to read it. I am not the best writer and I'm not really sure what is going to happen to this story. I have lots of ideas for things that i want to happen but not a clue how to fill in the space in-between. As I am stupidly impatient this will preferably mean the story will soon dissolve into a series of one-shots all in the same universe/premise that I laid out before.

I also cannot promise any schedule for updates other than that tings will be uploaded as soon as they are written but this could be all over the place, especially as I have exam resits coming up. I hope you will all bare with me.

Finally I want to say that if anyone thinks they can run with this idea, please do. Just message me so I know where t read it as I'm sure you will do a much better job than I am.

Chapter 2

At lunchtime Harry went to the teachers' lounge and went to grab his lunch, he started to make his way toward Sev who was already sat at a table with his salad and a paper, when a tall tracksuit appeared in front of him.

"so you're the new gym teacher. I have to say I expected some one, well, a little taller. A little more… so I'll give you some advice kid, you stay outta my way and I won't crush you." Said sue

"wow! "Harry gaped at her "your mean!"

Sue looked smug for a minute before Harry broke into a wide grin and bounced towards Severus.

"hey Sev you've got competition!"

Sev glanced at sue before sneering "that is not competition brat, that is entertainment."

"ooh can I watch?!"

"always imp." Severus' smile softened slightly as he turned back to his paper, though no one but Harry would ever notice.

Sue was still standing stunned in the middle of the room when two people made their way over to Harry and Sev's table.

"hi I'm will and this is Emma, it's nice to meet you."

"well as I'm sure you know I'm Harry and this is Severus. Please feel free to ignore him most of the time, he's aware of his status as a prick" will and Emma weren't sure how to react as Severus raised a single eyebrow at Harry while he stared back innocently.

"have you two worked together before then?" asked will.

"no," Snape drawled, "Harry was my student."

"and he hated me!" Harry chimed in, still grinning.

It was clear that Emma and Will were not quite sure what to say to this.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know this is very very short but I needed to move harry and Sev into the right places for future chapters. Please dnt kill me.

I'm also really sorry this took so long, I had exams and then I was away from the internet for a while on holiday, but thank you so much for all your reveiws it really helped me get writting again.

Chapter 3

Harry was skipping through the school again a few days later when he heard singing from one of the classrooms. Curious, he poked his head through the door.

He watched as Will and a number of students singing and dancing around the room. With a whoop Harry bounced into the room and joined in, his mental Severus rolling his eyes at his antics.

And that in short was how Harry joined the glee club, Severus indeed rolling his eyes when Harry told him later that day.

However, while Harry was bouncing around with the glee club Severus was enjoying a battle of his own against the other hated teacher in the school. Predictably Sue was losing miserably and becoming more and more furious at this idea every day.

He smirked as he sidestepped the bucket of water over his classroom door, this terrified his students only causing his smirk to widen.

"yes" he thought to himself "life is going wonderfully"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey look 2 in one day! the plot bunny is really stalking me today! Hope you enjoy this, its one of the scenes i've been wanting to write from the start and I really hope you like it :)

Chapter 4

Late-ish November

Will looked up as Severus stalked into the staff room at lunch and dumped a pre-packaged sandwich onto the table Will and Sue were sharing. If anything he looked more pissed off than normal, if that was possible.

"where's the fancy ass salad, sour puss?" Sue sneered. She was right, Severus usually had the most beautiful salads that looked like they had taken ages to prepare, will had certainly been jealous in the past.

Severus' dark eyes turned on Sue, "as I am sure even you, with your incredibly low awareness of the world around you, has noticed; Harry is ill."

"what the fuck has that got to do with anything!" Sue growled.

"Harry makes my lunches, obviously."

"But Harrys lunches never look anything like that?" asked Will

"Harry likes his cheese sandwiches, for some reason I cannot begin to comprehend."sneered Severus as he glared down at his lunch, not that he believed it could truly be called that. "Don't ask me, I'm not even allowed in the kitchen."

"wait rewind moment buttchin, are you saying you and Harry live together?!" Sue screeched

Severus frowned before replying, "But of course, we're married."

There was a moment of silence in the staff room as this news was absorbed. Then the uproar began

Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Morons" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hello everyone! i know its been ages and thats really bad and something that really annoys me when i'm reading others storys. I dont really have an excuse but I did start university in september and honestly I've just been to busy having fun with my new freedom. sorry. And you are only getting this update because I got a reveiw this morning and there is nothing happening at the uni because its exam time and im avoiding revision. im gonna fail so bad :(

Anyway please enjoy this proof that reviews work... if you catch me at just the right moment :)

Chapter 5

By the time Harry was well enough to teach again the entire school knew of his and Severus' relationship. This, of course was mainly due to the large pink heart shaped posters of the two that Sue had commissioned and hung all around the school. She was very disappointed when not even forcing Severus out of the closet could ruffle the mans feathers, he had simply asked her where she had managed to find such a wonderful picture of the two of them and rolled up a copy of the poster to take home to Harry. The students themselves were too afraid of their chemistry teacher to dare to say anything, so they waited on Harrys return, believing him to be the weaker target. This was a mistake.

Harry was very confused at the stares he received when he returned on Tuesday. Thy followed him through the school and into his first class where he was confronted by the same knuckleheaded jock as before.

"I knew you were a dirty little fag" Asmo growled.

The class gasped, Blane and Kurt glanced at each other waiting for some kind of explosion. That did not happen. Instead Harry just smiled.

"as I've said before Asmo, you are free to leave whenever you wish."

And while Asmo was still trying to come up with a reply, Harry turned and began the lesson. And that, or so the class believed, was that.

Two days later Asmo was arrested on numerous drugs charges. As he was dragged from the school he was screaming over how he was set up. Know body believed him.

"you little minx" whispered Severus down to his husband "who taught you how to set someone up?"

"you did" hissed Harry as he pulled Severus' head down for a kiss as Asmos' screams faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hello again! i know right! two chapters in 24 hours! I apparently really want to avoid doing any revision. i am so screwed :(

Anyway this is the chapter ive wanted to write for ages, I really hope you all enjoy it. i'm hoping to do a follow up chapter for this, which will hopefully be quite soon :) anyways i should try and actually do some revision! See you all again soon.

Chapter 6

It was lunchtime and Harry was with the glee club when it happened. The gunshot echoed through the classroom. Everyone froze.

More gunshots spurred Will into action, he pushed the kids into hiding places around the room and ducked behind the piano himself, only to look up and see Harry still standing calmly in the middle of the room, taking off his shoes.

"Harry what are you doing!" hissed Will.

"hell if I know!" hissed back Harry as his socks followed his shoes and he tied up his hair, "I'm supposed to be retired!"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Finn voiced what all of them were thinking.

"it means keep out of my way and follow my orders and we might just all get out of this alive!"

One of the kids may have spoken up if the approaching footsteps hadn't silenced them all. Harry sank into a low stance in the middle of the room. The door creaked open. Harry moved.

If you had asked the glee kids what happened in those few seconds they couldn't have given you a clear answer. The heavily armed man was on his feet one second, the next he was lying on the floor out cold, Harry standing over him, checking on the ammo in the gun he had just obtained.

" there are at least three others in the building" stated Harry as he stripped the rest of the mans weapons " they are probably holding all the other students hostage but to be safe you should stick with me." Harry cocked the gun, finally turning to face them. " god I need a decent fight!" he grinned.

Severus was sat in the canteen calmly sipping his coffee and observing the mayhem that was occurring all around him. At one point one of the armed men pointed his gun at Severus and tried to gesture him against the wall with the other cowering teachers. Severus raised his eyebrow. The man did not try again.

Severus sighed to himself, he hopped Harry would hurry up, he had almost finished his coffee.

Harry was not quite sure what to expect when he reached the canteen doors. So, leaning on his years of training and war experience, he flung the double doors open wide and strolled through.

"sorry I'm so late to the party boys!" Harry exclaimed

"about time too, dear" drawled Severus "my coffee has gone cold"

"sorry honey I'll make you a new one in minuet, just let me deal with this lot."

"take your time dear, you know I like to watch" Severus smirked and watched the blush creep up the back of Harry neck.

"well let's get on with this then," said Harry as he turned back to the men with guns. "I believe this is yours" Harry tossed back the gun he had taken from the other man "don't worry it's not loaded, I really don't like guns. Now these on the other hand…" Harry pulled the twin blades he had also taken out, spinning them effortlessly in his hands "… these are much more my style"

Harrys movement blurred again as he attacked. And after a few minutes of flying blood and screams there were two dead and bleeding men on the floor, the last was pinned to the wall by the twin blades, one through the shoulder and one through the thigh. Harry was sat casually on the desk in front of his husband.

"all yours now honey, make him squeal for me?"

"always," Severus bestowed a kiss on his love as he stalked towards the man pinned to the wall. They always talked for him in the end.

The school looked away. Apart from Harry that is, Harry like to watch sometimes too.


End file.
